New Help Wanted
This is the pilot episode of Game Sponge. Plot SpongeBob SquarePants is cancelled and the economy literally dissolves. Can winning game shows prove helpful for Bikini Bottom? Transcript It's just a normal day in Bikini Bottom, like any other. Waking up, going to the Krusty Krab, sleeping, repeating. (For Squidward, these 4 usually mix together.) But today...would be different. HAROLD: One Krabby Patty with Large Kelp Fries, please. SQUIDWARD: SpongeBob. One Krabby Patty, Large Kelp Fries. That'll be $3.99, sir. The Krusty Krab Television turns on. JOHNNY ELAINE: We interrupt this food purchase with BREAKING NEWS. We go live to Perch Perkins in Downtown Bikini Bottom. PERCH PERKINS: Thanks, Johnny. We have received word that Stephen Hillenburg and Nickelodeon have announced the cancelation of SpongeBob SquarePants, the chronicles of the most annoying thing in the history of ever. This means I am no longer controlled by these so-called writers. I'm talking to you, Paul. This is Perch Perkins. Back to you, Johnny. Perch rips his suit off and runs around in his underwear as the news is going back to Johnny. JOHNNY ELAINE: It looks like it's time for me to go back to my old life. As a singing wall decoration. Johnny gets pulled up by a hook. The TV goes to static. HAROLD: Finally!!! We're free!!! HEY EVERYONE!!! LET'S HEAD TO THE CHUM BUCKET!!!! Everybody runs out of the door and across the street towards the Chum Bucket. Somebody tramples Fred. FRED: My leg!!!!! Inside the Chum Bucket, Plankton sees the news. PLANKTON: Karen, fire up some Hot Dogs! This stupid chum is no more!! Plankton served everyone hot dogs, which everyone loves. MEANWHILE Across the street, Squidward gets excited and catches the nearest bus to New Kelp City. SQUIDWARD: Woo-hoo! Freedom!!! HahahaHahaha! Squidward is gone. SpongeBob freaks out. Mr. Krabs happily heads for the door. SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs! Wait!!! Why are you leaving?! MR. KRABS: Because there's no reason to stay at that dump, lad. SpongeBob: But what about the formula?! MR. KRABS: Oh, you didn't figure it out? That was just a shopping list taped to a piece of cardboard. And by the way, SpongeBob, You're Fired. SpongeBob starts crying his way home. He passes Sandy's house and decides to visit her. SpongeBob: Hi, Sandy. How about we do some karate today? Hi-Ya! SANDY: No time for chitchat, SpongeBob. I gotta get back to Texas ASAP. I just need to remember where I put my nuts. And by the way, you were so annoying... SpongeBob sadly left Sandy's treedome. He sadly walked to Patrick's house. SpongeBob: Wake up, Patrick! PATRICK: I already am. Hey buddy! Why aren't you at the Krusty Krab making Krabby Patties? SpongeBob: Well, the series ended, so...- PATRICK: The Series ended? FINALLY!! Patrick ran outside, signaled his limo, and got in. PATRICK: Chum Bucket, Reginald. SpongeBob wailed. His only friend left was Gary. Surely he would stand by him until the end. GARY: MEOW? SpongeBob: Yes, Gary. This is the end. GARY: Finally. 16 long years of only using my normal British voice once has really taken its toll on me. If you need me, I'll be at the public library. SpongeBob: Well, I guess this is goodbye to my home. Goodbye, Closet. Goodbye, Bedroom. Goodbye, Library. Goodbye, Kitchen. Goodbye, Living Room. GOODBYE, PINEAPPLE. As SpongeBob listed each room, everything fell like a cardboard cutout. When he said goodbye to the entire house, the entire house just fell flat like a cardboard cutout. SpongeBob: I guess I could stay at Squidward's house. A fast clip of SpongeBob watching game shows for what is shown to be months, maybe even years, rolls. This shows how long he has been miserable. LATER At the Chum Bucket, Plankton is making a ton of money, because the customers ane pretty much living there. Even Mr. Krabs is eating there. PLANKTON: I am making so much money, if it all goes away right now, we'd have a catastrophe on our hands....wait a minute. Isn't paper supposed to dissolve underwater? Immediately after he said that, all of the paper money in Bikini Bottom dissolved, leaving no money at all. A disaster has struck. People are rioting. Dictators are planning. Aliens are plotting. SpongeBob gets none of this because all he is watching is game shows. Suddenly, Patrick busts the door down. '''SpongeBob:' Patrick! What the scallop?! PATRICK: Didn't you hear? All of the money's gone. All of the paper dissolved. People are rioting to find money. SpongeBob: I know where we can get money! PATRICK: Coined money? SpongeBob: Yes, Patrick. Coined. LATER At a town meeting, SpongeBob announces his plan. SpongeBob: The only logical possibility is to enter game shows. I saw it on TV. We can enter game shows for free for our first time playing them. It will work. The reward is coined money! TOM: So you're saying we should go with a plan you came up with from a TV addiction? NANCY: It's better than letting us kill each other for nothing. PLANKTON: I say we should do it! MR. KRABS: Count me in on this! A huge fireball shoots outside and a big whoosh sound fills the air. A rocket has landed. Sandy steps out. SANDY: Me, too! The horn of a bus honks. Squidward walks out of it. SQUIDWARD: Let me have a tentacle in this! PATRICK: I vote sure. Gary comes into the room. GARY: Meow! SpongeBob: Gary's right! We should portray our TV personalities to not make anyone suspicious. PLANKTON: Reason? MR. KRABS: Nobody cares about you. SpongeBob: Now, let's play!!!!! Category:Episodes Category:2015 Category:Game Sponge Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Pilots Category:Season Premiere Category:Pilots Category:Pages with red links